Objectives of demonstration grant: To provide and evaluate advocacy and family treatment to rural families in 3 counties where alcohol abuse is primary in the deterioration of the home. Population served: Families of lower to middle income who have not appropriately availed themselves of the services offered in their area, and for whom the likelihood of doing so in the future is poor. Identification and referral: Families will be identified by community agencies such as schools, police, visiting nurses, and town officials as a result of the problematic behavior of one of its members. Referral will be directly from the agent to the local project representative. Advocacy and treatment: Outreach shall be provided such families in two ways. First, through an advocate who will mobilize relevant human service agencies to meet the myriad financial, housing, employment, child care and other needs that result from or contribute to the primary alcohol problem. Such advocate will not simply refer the family to the door of service providers, but through follow-up will make sure the services are really provided. Second, treatment of the alcohol problem and its ramifications will be provided. Detoxification and short term in-patient facilities will be available, but the major modality for resolution of the alcohol abuse problems will be family evaluation and treatment. Individual work with any alcohol abuser will be minimal. Evaluation: Initially a list of problems will be made: both intra- familial and inter-community, e.g. employment, hospitalization, law enforcement. Periodically thereafter measurements will be made of change in i) the drinking patterns of the primary and any secondary alcohol abuser in the family; ii) the resolution of any of the listed family or community problems; iii) the behavior of the family member first identified by the community. Demonstration: the results will determine whether an advocate-family counseling approach is more effective in alcohol treatment within the target population than the more usual approach of treating different members of the family in isolation, as they become identified as community problems.